A Fly Down Memory Lane
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Wow, our fiftieth wedding anniversary. I'd say it's hard to imagine Fang and I have been together this long, but that would be a lie. I have always loved him, even before I could admit it. All of our wonderful memories come rushing back to me. (One-shot, fluff, memories are in italics)


**Author's Note**

 **This is my first fan fiction. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"It's our fiftieth, table for two."

I smile up at Fang. He has been taller than me since I was fourteen. He looks so handsome, even now, at seventy-two. His black hair is shorter now, but he definitely isn't bald. His ensemble is still all black, some things never change.

Wow, our fiftieth wedding anniversary. I'd say it's hard to imagine Fang and I have been together this long, but that's a lie. I have always loved him, even before I was able to admit it. All of our wonderful memories come rushing back to me.

 _"Shhh…it'll be okay. You're strong," Fang whispered to me. I caught the single tear running down my six-year old cheek. I smiled through an opening in my crate at him. I'm grateful for reassurance. We needed it here at the School._

Fang had been there for me since the beginning when we were in crates enjoying our luxurious childhood. Yes, my sarcasm has stuck with me all these years.

 _I looked at Fang lying on the beach. His abdomen is covered in bloody cuts from Ari. I landed and ran over to him. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pressed my lips quickly against his. He looked up in shock before putting up his mask again. Quite frankly, I was in shock, too._

I thought about all the other times he kissed me, how I felt, how I flew away. I never was too great at the touch-feely stuff was I?

" _You love me this much!"_ _Fang said. Oh, no! I am never going to live this down!_

" _I love_ all _the members of the Flock!"_

I smile at the memory. We both knew that I loved him in a different way than love the rest of the Flock.

 _I finished reading Fang's letter and felt my world quickly falling apart. Fang was gone. He wasn't coming back. I didn't even care that there were tears flowing down my face. Nothing mattered anymore. I couldn't understand why he left._

I felt a spark of anger, but it quickly leaves. He had wanted to protect me. It was sweet, but totally unnecessary. I remember the tension Fang and Dylan and the pain I felt not knowing what to do. All thoughts of pain are erase as Fang smiles one of his rare and wonderful smiles.

"They called our name. You ready?" Fang asks, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah," I reply.

I stare at the menu, but I can't really concentrate. My hand is draped across the table so I can hold Fang's. Okay, so maybe I'm a little touch-feely at time. Don't tell anyone! The memories cloud my mind and I can hardly read the menu. Thankfully, I have been to the restaurant before and decide to order something I have eaten before, as I get lost in another memory.

 _I am going to die. The world is ending and I am going to die. I didn't save the world. Being with the person is he best way to die though. I feel Fang kiss my forehead and we are pushed under the water by a gigantic wave._

Can I just say I am so glad to be alive- alive and with Fang. Speaking of which…

" _It's time, Max," Jeb whispers. I take a deep breath and smooth out my dress. My gown in extremely simple, sleeveless, and white, yet I know Fang will love it._

 _I make my way down the aisle and everyone stands. I hand my bouquet to my bridesmaids, Ella, Nudge, and Angel. If you couldn't guess, Fang is wearing all black- a black tuxedo, over a black shirt and tie. I hear words, but it's all really overwhelming. I'm zapped to reality when Fang says-_

"Max! Earth to Max!" Fang smirks. That was not what Fang said at our wedding. I have the feeling it was more along the lines of "I do", but I could be wrong. We Avian-Americans have never been very traditional.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"It's time to order," Fang says, still smirking.

"I'll have the lasagna, the larger portion, the chicken parmesan, and an extra bowl of spaghetti," I tell the waitress, enjoying her shocked expression.

"All for you, Ma'am? The portions are very large and-" the waitress stammers.

"I'm sure," I reply. I see Fang silently laughing.

"Max, is there something wrong? You've seemed out of it since we got to the restaurant," Fang asks worriedly. His emotional mask isn't as good around me as it used to be. I'm still not sure if that's by choice or not.

"No, nothing's wrong, Fang. There are no Erasers or Flyboys or M-Geeks, or Whitecoats or Directors trying o kill me. It's been fifty years since our last battle. It's time to stop worrying," I assure.

"No, it's been fifty years since our last battle to save the world. We fought more minor things," Fang argues.

"Yes, Mr. Tall, Dark, Silent, and _Technical_ ," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if nothing's wrong, then what are you thinking about?" Fang questions.

"Just reminiscing on a few good memories among all the bad," I say with a smile.

Just then our waitress, who, by the way, has red hair and I therefore despise, pulled up another table so all of our food could fit. As Fang and I eat I share the memories I've been thinking about.

"Let's fly," I say suddenly, but if I surprised Fang, he didn't show it. We just walked out of the restaurant we took off in the parking lot in plain sight. The flock had given up on lying low a long time ago, in fact, I was surprised the waitress hadn't recognized us and had questioned our order.

Flying is always exhilarating and it never gets old. I love looking at Fang's perfect black wings and feeling the wind rush past me. I think of all the times I have been flying for my life and not getting to enjoy it which makes me all the more grateful for this moment.

I know that a lot of things change with age, but flying doesn't. Normal people have difficulties walking or doing other things, but, in case you're new here, I'm not normal. Maybe flying isn't difficult to us because we were designed to be stronger and more powerful than other people. Or maybe it's because flying isn't supposed to ever change. Birds fly their whole life, right? It doesn't really matter. Nothing matters except the fact that I am flying with Fang on fiftieth anniversary.

Wait! Where's Fang? He was here just a second ago!

"Fang!" I cry out. He suddenly appears right beside me. I never did get used to him disappearing.

"Fang! Don't scare me like that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I exclaim and smack him on the shoulder, lightly so it won't hurt him. And believe me, I still can.

"What, my dashing good looks and charm aren't enough to give you a heart attack?" Fang smirks.

"Hilarious, really," I reply sarcastically and hit him a little harder than last time.

"What was that you told me earlier, Max? It's time to stop worrying? It's been fifty years? Hmm…somebody needs to listen to themself," Fang teases.

I smirk in reply. We land outside our house and I smell a delicious aroma. It takes me back to one last memory.

 _I'm not sure I should trust them. I really want to trust Dr. Martinez and Ella, but trust is hard and dangerous. I am sure, however, that these are the best chocolate chip cookies I have ever tasted, and Iggy is quite the cook._

"Fang, do I smell chocolate chip cookies?" I ask hopefully. Fang, being Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent, didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. The large plate of cookies on the table is answer enough for me. I smile and give Fang a quick kiss and grab a cookie.

"Wait," I ask Fang, "You, um, made cookies?" As hilarious as it was to imagine Fang baking, I'm not sure how they will taste.

"Don't worry, I got Iggy to make them," assures me and eats cookies by the handfuls. Our appetites are never satisfied. I enjoy several cookies and just being Fang, not running from anyone.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you, too, Max."


End file.
